The Creatures Come Out At Night
by strawberryp0p
Summary: This is the start of my Hellsing story. I haven't done a Hellsing story before so don't be hating on me. Hopefully this will turn out well.
1. The Nurse And The Figure

Well this is the first chapter, sorry it's short but I still need some ideas for this story so feel free to give 'em to moi.  
>Erm yeah and hopefully I can get Alucard's character down as well.<br>All characters belong to their rightful owners, the 'figure' Emily and Alice belong to me :3  
>R&amp;R folks~<p>

The room was dark as a lone figure sat on the nimble chair; their breathing was steady and their composure, relaxed. They only seemed a shadow in the limited light, the only rays of feeble light managed to sliver through the window, another source of artificial light trickled from the machine that nested next to a bed. The shallow breathing followed by a sound of something dropping down could be heard echoing from the walls, the breathing machine was clearly still working, the other machine that was giving off the artificial light, a green light to be specific. The black background and the greenish white line that beeped over and spiked sometimes was accompanied with a list of numbers to the side, things like heart rate, blood pressure and lung capacity. They would have seemed foreign to someone who didn't know the ins and outs of a hospital.

The hospital room was plain and simple; the walls were white with a tint of blue, and images of flowers decorated the walls, mainly sunflowers. There was one other chair that wasn't being occupied, it was seated closely to the bed, it sat their alone…like it was begging someone to sit on it, and comfort the patient in the bed.  
>The shadowed figure stared intently at the patient lying immobile in the pure white cloud, called a bed. The patient was a female, she was old and withering away, like the flowers propped carefully in a vase seated next to her on the small desk. They were daisies, once the shadow could remember when they were given to the old woman. Their buds were small and green, some had already started to open, their pure white petals gracing the world. Their stalks green with life, it seemed like a hateful thing when the shadow thought now. The old woman was healthy when they were given to her…well as healthy as she could be with terminal cancer. However now the shadow noticed that as the flowers withered, so did the old woman. It was a horrible link between human and plant.<p>

The old woman was riddled with wrinkles like that of a new born shar-pei puppy, the most distinct folds were the ones above the woman's eyes, they hung down draping over and resting on her steady eye lashes: even now as she slept the fold was hanging carefully down. Behind those closed lids were jewels of a unimaginable emerald green, they shone like a newly brought diamond ring polished to perfection, even with her old age the woman's eyes never seemed to dim. Her face was clear of any moles or blemishes, you would think that as people get older they become more prone to moles, and they do, but this woman in particular, had none. A frail arm had been placed out of the welcoming warmth of the sheets, the arm was long and bony with long white twigs for fingers, and her nails had gone an incurable purple colour and seemed to be the only colour on the woman that was visible. The arm had been pulled out because of the clear liquid that had to be fed to her, her body would become weak and she'd died from malnutrition without it, to think the only things keeping her alive were the breathing machine and that clear liquid. Her hair was vivid white but fine, it lay carefully under her head. It would only barley reach her shoulders if she stood. Which she wouldn't be anytime soon…

The shadowy figure sighed slightly, as their chest came into the small sliver of light it was clear the shadow was indeed a female. The female stood and entered the sliver of light, her light blonde hair swayed over her shoulder like shimmering golden water, it stopped just above her hip when draped over her shoulder, which would mean it must have tickled at her thighs when it was loose over her back, her side fringe was clipped and her bangs twisted and curled down her shoulders. Her complexion in the moonlight was an ivory hue, pale but not too pale, her nose was straight and just the right length and angle, her plump lips were a rosy pink colour. The females build was as people described before; "Had all the right curves in all the right places." She was a female with large breasts and a skinny waist, long ivory legs that seemed endless.

She swiftly turned her head towards the window, an angelic movement which sent her tassels of hair glowing in the moonlight as she moved. Her bright blue eyes caught the moonlight spilling in through the window; they glistened like the endless sea caught in the complex of a diamond. She looked like a pure angel watching over the sick…

In fact she was a nurse, she'd started her shift a couple of hours ago. She worked the night shift or as some called it, the Graveyard shift. It wasn't the liveliest shifts but she liked the peace and quiet. She had planned to finish early this night, as she had to meet her friends for lunch tomorrow afternoon, she'd told them she might not be able to make it with her shift being in the night.

"Alice…Alice?" A faint whisper came from the open door, the 'angel' like woman turned around to see and brown haired woman standing by the door. Alice noticed her hair was clipped to the side, curled in loose waves cascading down her shoulder, her nurses' hat was tilted to the side in an odd but appealing fashion, and the woman's green eyes were curiously peering into the room. "What is it Emily?" The woman now known as Emily tiptoed into the room, but Alice walked forwards quietly and pushed her out. "Alright, alright." She closed the door behind her gently, and then looked round to Emily waiting for an explanation. Emily was grinning; obviously she had some news or gossip. "Ok, I spoke to the supervisor and used some of my skills in persuasion…" Of course she knew all about her so called 'skills' and they earned a cleverly concealed eye roll from her. "…And I managed to get you off early!" At first she didn't believe her and just stood there with her hands loosely held by her sides, she folded them over her chest and swayed her hip to the side slightly. "You better not be lying Emily." Alice was a person who took care in her work, she didn't like to be lied to either, and in fact lying was one of her pet hates.

Emily had sworn she wasn't lying and Alice had finished her duties up, which only included changing some bed sheets and checking up on some other patients. She sighed when she concluded she was surrounded by death, yet she had managed to stay happy all night. And the idea of meeting her friends the following day had managed to aid in her happiness throughout the night. As she walked through the halls quickly checking the doors were closed, she headed to the staff room. Her strides were quick yet full with grace, she never lost her grace. She opened the door and noticed that the nurses were out, most probably doing their duties for once. As she walked into the room she closed the white door behind her gently, turning around she went to her locker; 17. She pulled the key from her white coat pocket and shoved it in the keyhole turning it; the locker made a clink and opened slowly. She pulled out the things she needed and placed them in her bag, zipping it up she threw it over her shoulders and headed out.

The streets were dark and the air was cold as Alice walked down the tarmac, the street lights were spaced far apart and the times when she walked through the dark scared her, she quickened her pace when she heard a snap behind her. _Pull yourself together Alice_…However she continued to walk keeping her sight down slightly. Something was nagging at the back of her mind; she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, following her. She quickly stopped and turned round slightly…nothing…she turned and continued walking until she heard another twig snap. She stopped again, mid-stride, now she knew something was following her. She took in a shaky breath and slowly turned around, and there standing in the previous light she had been standing under was a figure.

She couldn't see the figure clearly only its outline, it looked like a normal human just standing on the rim of the lighted floor, his front was covered in darkness but his back would have been illuminated with light. She tilted her head confused. "H-Hello?" She called out to the figure for no reason, she looked closer and saw something on the figure move, she blinked her eyes and took another look, and it was still there. She shook her head a little and closed her eyes rubbing them. She stumbled back when she opened her eyes, the figure was standing right in front of her, and she could now see its features. It was tall and loomed over her, its piercing blood red eyes gleamed down at her, it began to grin, its grin was huge and filled most of its face its teeth were long and sharp and not like a humans teeth would look like. It only took a second longer for Alice to realise this thing wasn't human, and took another second before she let out a high pitched scream.

Dun dun duuuuuun!~  
>-whipsers- rate and reviewwwww~<p> 


	2. My New Pet

Well here's the second instalment of The Creatures Come Out At Night.

I hope you like it. By the way thank you to~

HoratiosGirl101 – for her character.

VampireSiren

Poisedrose

Thank you for either making this story a fav, adding me to you fav author and so on and so on~ THANK YOU! :3 and without further ado, I present to you the next chapter.

The figure in front of her grinned so wide she could hardly believe the smile stuck to his face, its teeth glittered in the darkness, but there was something different about his teeth, they weren't the usual straight human teeth but more like shark teeth, everyone was razor sharp and pointy. Before she could let out another scream the beast jumped towards her, she tried to squirm under its grasp but the claw like hands that were clasping around her wrists and pinning her to the floor, preventing her from breaking free. Her legs quickly tried pushing the thing away from her, but it was a lot stronger than a normal human and her attempts were futile. Cold tears soon began spilling over her cheeks as there was nothing else she could do, adrenaline pumped through her veins but there was no need for it, she couldn't do anything. She was like a small bird caught under the paw of a cat.

"Brother, do you hear that?" A woman of around the age of 21, was talking to a taller figure standing by her. She was clad in a camo green and blue halter top which showed most of her back and shoulders, also giving an image of her cleavage, her bottom half was covered with black cargo pants that were tucked into some black army boots. She had a pair of katana's at her side and numerous other weapons on her body. Her frame was slightly willow like, her skin was pale white and her hair was long and jet black, and flowed even though there was no wind. Her blood red eyes danced over the scenes in front of her, with a bored expression.

She looked round to the taller figure besides her glancing up due to his height. He looked almost the same as her, except he was taller and was a male. His hair was also shorter and swept to the side, flowing as well. He was adorning clothes of a different time; it seemed Victorian, and included a charcoal suit, leather riding boots which the pants had been tucked in to, an intricately knotted red cravat, and this was all covered with a floor length red trench coat. His head was covered with a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim. His blood red cat like eyes slowly slid round to look to his sister. "Yes."

Her movements stilled instantly when she felt a cold, slimy tongue trace over her neck, starting at one side and slipping over to the other. She could feel the cold saliva drying on her neck and cringed at the sensation, the beast continued to lick as if preparing her neck for a feast. The sensation was different than she'd expected, it was kind of numbing her neck, like a chemical which numbs the skin before an injection. "You smell delightful." The beast's voice had a sing song tune to it, and sent a shiver down the back of her cramped spine. She felt the beasts hands move slowly; with ease it clamped both of her fragile wrists into one clasp, and with teasingly slow movements dragged its hand clumsily down her front. Her breath hitched in her throat when its hand hovered over her chest, she cursed to herself inwardly for having bigger than normal breasts, with one eye shut the beast slowly inched its hand down. Its long frail fingers eventually glided over her right breast, delicately moulding it into the palm of its hand, she couldn't control the natural blush that crept over her cheeks. She, however, felt filthy.

The beast was soon too busy with kneading her breasts to notice the pair of dark beings; they inched their way closer and closer until they were upon the beast and the woman. She held her knees together whimpering in discomfort as the beast slipped its hand between her legs, prodding with curiosity. Her muffled moans were an annoyance to the silence around the four figures. "Sister, there a ghouls in the forest." The movements from the pair on the ground seized, the female figure looked to the taller male one and nodded her head, her black hair floating away in the wind. With a flick of the void like hair she had vanished into nothing. The male figure was still planted to the floor, however, the beast that was still hovering over the woman slowly looked round, and its red glowing eyes glanced slowly round to the figure. With its tongue hanging out slightly it growled in annoyance. "Wha'd ya' want?" The beasts' accent had taken a quick turn into a rough Ireland accent; it was throaty and slightly forced. She couldn't see what was happening and didn't really want to, her body was hot and she was cursing at herself for getting wound up. "Blood."

The word hit her like a ton of bricks, this guy was insane! Before she could realise what was happening, she was free of the vice like grip. The freedom didn't come without a sacrifice however, her wrists were scratched and red raw. She sat up on instinct and quickly clasped her hands around each wrists cursing quietly when she realised it was a bad idea, she then decided to place them between her legs and close her thighs tightly around them. It helped dull the pain. Quickly looking around she wanted to make sure she wasn't in immediate danger, but when she looked up she was greeted with…nothing. There was no one on the path in front or behind her. She went to take another look and that's when she finally saw the 'fight', she wouldn't have called it a fight to be honest but she couldn't find another word for it. The 'fight' consisted of the taller figure beating the beast to a pulp, the beast was obviously now scared out of its mind at the chance of being killed. She still didn't feel any safer as she noticed the figure was also adorning shining red cat like eyes. He was the same as the beast.

With nothing left to do but run she was well on her way home, her movements were as swift as she could make them in her current state. She had managed to grab her bag leaving a few possessions strewn across the pavement; she threw it over her shoulder without remorse and began her desperate sprint to the exit of the path. She was almost safe or so she thought, without notice strong arms were quickly wrapped around her waist, she was momentarily lifted from the ground and swung back round to face the direction she had come from. The figure was standing there, calm and stoic. The wind blew slightly lifting his red coat into the air and playing with it for a second before stilling, the figure was also still, almost too still.

"Nah' wha'?" The accent was still heavy on his tongue as his voice drifted over her shoulder, she whimpered somewhat as his breath ticked her neck; she attempted to lurch forwards when his tongue graced her neck once more. "I got me self a lill' dove." Was he referring to her? He must've been, since she was the only female around here. The male figure was still standing, the beast behind her was getting agitated and lurched forwards slightly, making her in turn stumble. The beast thought she was trying to make a run for it and was suddenly overcome with anger, it dropped her and as she was still falling swiftly jabbed a hand out. Its hand was in the shape of a blade and drove right through her back and managed to slice through her front.

She tried to scream, tried to wail in agony, but her voice was trapped in her throat and wasn't coming out anytime soon. The feel of a warm liquid spilling from her wound was a horrid comfort, the warmth spilled down her body like a river. It wasn't long before she felt another searing pain. Would this night end? This time it was on the opposite side, a little higher than the last one, it was a direct hit to her shoulder. This was a different attack because she did hear a wail; it wasn't from her mouth though. As she tumbled to the floor she landed on her arm giving her the chance to roll over onto her back, she caught a quick glance of the figure standing over her facing away. How had he gotten there so fast? In a moment that seemed like a glitch in life the figures arms was pointing through the beasts' chest, directly through his heart. It screeched again in pain and soon withered into nothing, leaving the heroic figure and the damsel in distress, well more in the hands of death.

Her throat was quickly being filled with the iron like blood, she wouldn't say it was a horrible taste but it wasn't the most pleasant. Her cloudy blue eyes stared at the night sky above her, she was thinking over her last thoughts, fragments of memories filtered through her mind, she was in too much pain to realise she had made some memories up.

"Is she dead?" The feminine voice asked over her and was directed; she thought to the male figure, there was a silent reply from him. She couldn't feel her own chest rising or falling so she couldn't tell herself, is this what it felt like to be dead, just…numb? This feeling was nice, she felt peaceful, but then the thoughts of not being able to finish her life as she wanted to filtered through her mind. She was now fearful of dying, of leaving the world behind her, if she had to live under someone's control she would, rather than be dying. The moon was a harsh comfort, it was burning through her eyes, but, at least it was a comfort, she wasn't alone.

"Woman." Hmm? Was someone talking to her, she couldn't really tell anymore. She tried to roll her head to the side but didn't have the energy to move, they'd just have to move into her vision. And when they did she was again terrified, it was the heroic beast that had managed to save and kill her in the same moment. She felt her breath hitch this time, but then felt the blood become stuck in her throat, with a couple of heated coughs she managed, with disgust, to swallow it down. She could now hear her rough breaths of life.

The figure was kneeled at her side, staring down at her with blood red eyes. She wasn't scared, she was going to die either way, and so what was the use in being scared. "Do you wish to live?" The male's voice was smooth and slick, it reminded her of the men from the old movies, the men that had manners, and were called handsome, not fit or sexy. She was confused by the question, wouldn't it sound like a dumb question to anyone else on their death bed. She heard a small and smooth chuckle, she rolled her eyes over to the figure, it had come from him, and she frowned slightly still having control over her frowning muscles. _Very well, are you a virgin my dear child? _This voice however didn't come from his mouth, he didn't move his lips, but his voice was in her head. Her frown deepened but she answered back, none the less. _Yes, I do want to live… _She tried to see if she could leave the other question out, but it seemed a more important topic when he asked again. _And are you a virgin? _A blush still managed to cross her cheeks. _…Yes…_ The figure smiled.

As she took her last few breaths the figure leaned down, his fangs slowly grew in size, his eyes flashed a bright red colour, and his tongue darted out to lick around his lips. The girl's neck was already numb from the other vampire. With teetering movements he slowly moved his fangs over the delicate skin that covered her jugular, his anticipation was immense as he could smell her sweet blood pooling around them. With a swift move his fangs had sank into her skin and muscle, the immediate flow of blood caused him to bite harder than necessary, there was no reply from the girl. He drank slowly as the blood seized to flow naturally around her body, there was a moment of stillness, before his poison had done its work. Before a minute had passed the blood was flowing around her once more, she gasped in a breath but stilled immediately. He however, was still drinking. Her blood was like nectar to a bee, it was sweet and made his taste buds tingle, blood like this only came round once in a lifetime.

The female figure was growing worried as her brother continued to drink from the female, she had already been turned yet he was still drinking, she could smell the blood and knew it was sweet, but to a female vampire a female's blood would not induce a frenzy as it would for male vampires. And then it all fell into place. Without a second thought she was upon her brother, she clasped his shoulders with a vice like grip and began pulling him back. He tried to swat her away like a fly but she dodged his swats, his fangs never leaving the woman's neck as he did so. "Brother, you'll kill her!" He paid no mind to her truthful words, and continued to indulge himself in the honey like blood. With one hard yank his fangs ripped from the woman's neck, he hissed in anger, swiftly moving round he made a grasp for his sister's throat. She managed to dodge but winced slightly as he caught her wrist, he pulled at it painfully and she turned to look at him. His eyes were feral; his fangs still long and his breathing ragged. "Brother…?"

His eyes slowly began to darken to their normal red, his grip loosened and his breathing returned to normal. Soon enough he let her wrist go, she took it back and held it by her side, he turned away from her and looked down to the female on the floor. The blood was being pulled into her body, like it was metal and her body was the magnet, soon all remnants of blood had vanished into her body. There was no more to tease him. "Forgive me sister." She shook her head and sighed. "There's nothing to be sorry for…Now come, Sir, Integra will be wondering where we are." He nodded his head slowly and kneeled down, taking the woman in his grasp he held her bridal style, her tainted golden hair flowed down his arm and mingled with his blood red coat, her skirt rode up slightly as he picked her up but he paid no mind to it. Her body was already becoming cold and he smirked slightly, at his new pet.

.O . thank you for reading, and I hope I'll see you next time :3: I wonder what will happen to Alice...


	3. You're A Vampire AliceI'm A What?

Chapter 3

You're a vampire Alice…I'm a what?

(Guh I'm switching POV, every time I try to write in third I get all messed up x3 so you'll have to do with first! :3 )

_Everything is black. Where am I?...Am I dead?! I can't feel my body so maybe I am, well I guess this is better than writhing in pain. But what was I supposed to do? Surely I should see my life flash before my eyes or something? Hmm…wait, what's that?_ I looked into the distance to a small object, or person? The thing vanished, and then reappeared directly in front of me. "Father?" my voice wavered when I noticed the familiar face in front of me, "Father, is that really you?" I asked, taking a step forwards and pulling my hand up. I froze when I noticed my hand, it was covered in blood! The man in front of me sneered, "What have you done girl?" I cried out at the staining blood on my hand. The man in front of me cackled and roared with twisted laughter, I stood back in fear. The man looked ominous in his full black suit, the only colour shined from the white clerical collar around his neck, and his shinning white smile. I cowered back pulling my bloodied hand up for protection, "Please Father, please forgive my sins." Father leaned down and close to me, his smiled widened and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, "Never, you damned child!" he raised his arm, and a high pitched scream echoed through the abyss.

I darted up from my laying position, clenching the sheets that had been placed on top of me, I was panting and clearly shaken. I suddenly looked down to my hands and saw they were clean, that gave me some comfort, but then the memories rushed back. The figure, the fight, and the pain. I held my chest, I should be dead, cold on a metal slab, yet I was alive? I looked down to my hand that clenched my shirt, curiously I lifted my shirt up, I wasn't wearing a bra but I passed the thought off. There were no holes on my body, not a single drop of blood, not a single scar…I slowly let my shirt fall back down, then something caught my eye, I looked to the side… "AHHHH!" I squealed as I saw a dark figure sitting beside me on the bed, not only had I embarrassed myself by screaming, I'd also half stripped for him. He sat there with a smirk on his face, his sharp razor like teeth scared me and brought memories back of the other monster. "Be quiet, nurse girl." I held my shirt still not believing what was going on, "Wh-what's going on?! Where am I?!" I got my voice back and practically yelled at him, he simply stood from the side of the bed and turned to face me. I froze unable to break myself from his predator like gaze, his eyes, red as the blood that coursed through his prey. He inched closer to me until we were practically touching nose to nose, his breath mingled with mine and I froze, "How I would love to taste your blood, once more." He commented in a dark and mysterious voice…WAIT! MORE?!

I snapped out of my gaze and shuffled back, noticing how close we were, and that he was leaning over the bed to get that close. I almost fell off the bed but managed to stop myself, "A-again? W-what do you mean? Answer me!" I yelled again. "Be quiet girl." I looked to the side and saw two people walk in, the first was female and the second male. The female looked to be my age, maybe a year older, 22 at best. She had long blonde hair, a shade darker than my own, her blue eyes strangely matched mine. She was tall and dressed in a suit of black, white and red. The man standing next to her was slightly hunched, his black hair was tied back in the crock of his neck, and his purple eyes glanced through the area in front of him, he had a monocle over his left eye. They both stood there before walking in further, "You're too loud. You're still a woman and a British citizen with manners, so act like it." The woman spoke bluntly, I looked to her in confusion and shock, but never the less composed myself before asking my own questions. "If you don't mind my asking, where am I? And what's going on?" the woman smiled bringing out a cigar and placing it between her lips, her butler came round the side and light it up for her.

"This is our headquarters, we are called the Hellsing organisation. We are the monsters that protect England from the _other _monsters. So giving your condition you'll be working with us from now on." I held my hand up, "Wait? What do you mean, my condition?" the woman looked to the dark figure standing beside my bed, "You haven't told her?" the figure shook his head, "I could not reach into her mind." I looked between the two completely confused, "Will someone tell me what's going on?!" I shouted again before controlling my pitch, "I suppose we should start with introductions. My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. This here is Walter Dornez, and-" she motioned to herself, the butler beside her and then to the figure standing beside me, who turned, dropped to one knee and placed his hand over his heart, "Alucard." I cocked an eyebrow slightly and glanced to Integra, "We-Well, it's nice to meet you all, my name is Alice Riddles. Now could you explain my 'condition'." I air quoted condition, "You're a vampire Alice." I turned to Alucard… "I'm a what?"

After much explaining I finally realised I WAS a vampire, "So what you're saying is, he," I pointed to Alucard, "has turned me into a vampire. And now I have to work for an organisation that kills…other vampires?" I clarified, and Integra nodded. I breathed out the lungful of air I'd held in, clenching my head I held my cheeks, "I really am a vampire…I really am a vampire…" Integra and Walter looked slightly worried, whereas Alucard seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. "So, what will you have me do?" I asked, Integra smiled and waved a hand to Walter, who stepped forwards holding a handful of folded clothes. "Get changed." I took the clothes from Walter and nodded, after everyone left I looked down to the clothes. They were a light brown colour, short sleeves, a small skirt that barely covered mid-thigh, white stockings and black shoes. The top had the emblem of the Hellsing organisation and the name stuck on the front. Once in the clothes I tugged and pulled at them to make them fit, they were a little tight but they fit none the less. "Can we come in?" Integra asked through the door after knocking, "Y-Yes." As soon as I spoke they were in the room once more, but this time there was another person with them. She looked a lot like Alucard, "This is Alera, she is also a vampire. Although she is independent of Alucard, whereas you're not." I shook my head a little, "I don't understand." Integra sighed slightly, but Alera spoke, "You haven't drank blood, therefore you are not a full vampire, you are what is known as a half vampire, or incomplete vampire. Once you have drank the blood of a human or Alucard you will become independent of Alucard, able to walk in the day light, choose when you feed, and become stronger than you are now. The longer you wait, the weaker you'll become." She finished, my mouth was slightly open. They wanted me to drink blood?!

"There has been a string of disappearances in the village of Castle Combe, the total population barely reaches ninety, so they were easy to pick out. We believe there is a vampire in the village, I want you three to go there, and destroy it." Me, Alucard and Alera were standing in a line in Integra's office, she'd briefed us on the village and gave me a quick once over on how to kill ghouls and vampires. After that I was given two normal pistols and set off with the others, Alera and Alucard were silent as we boarded and flew to the small village of Castle Combe. Before we even landed I could see the destruction, the situation had blown over and now the ghouls were tearing down the village, fires leaked into the woods and caught onto houses. My eyes quickly scanned through the streets as we lowered, the ghouls were disfigured and deformed, blood oozed from wounds and bites. To be honest they looked a lot like zombies. As we touched down Alucard and Alera jumped gracefully from the helicopter, I followed suit and walked with them towards the chaos. "Alera, keep the ghouls from turning anyone else, Alice get as many civilians out as possible and keep them safe. I'm going for a drink." I nodded my head and watched as Alera vanished, "Yes, Master." I whispered before running down a street.

It was quiet, too quiet. My run had soon turned into a walk as I searched nearby houses, they were either vacant or the people had already…died? An almost black mist settled over everything, the ashes from the near wood fire made it seem like it was snowing, and the glow from the fire caused the moon to take an eerie red hue. "Something's not right here…" well that much was obvious. I sensed the air becoming more humid, and my eyes were drawn to the sky, "It's going to rain." I spoke to no one. And as if by magic, a single drop of water descended from the black abyss, and landed on my forehead. Then it began to hammer it down, I was soaking wet within a few minutes. My new clothes stuck to my body even more, my hair that I'd pulled into a loose bun sagged and stuck to my back, my skin was cold and even though I was technically dead I still felt cold. Something really made my skin tingle, as I walked through the small village something drew me to one house in particular. The house was a peeling white one, it was stuck in the middle of what looked to be failed crops, they were cut to the floor as if all hope had been given up. A small dirt path was created through the short crops which lead directly up to the porch, the house felt like it was dragging me towards it, begging me to enter it. The porch was desolate of anything living, an abandoned rocking chair was pushed to the side, a shelf of dried up plants laid to the side of it. As I walked closer to the door I felt like someone was watching me, shivering I looked around back into the failed field, but nothing was there. Only the rain, and the silhouettes of the distant houses could be seen through the downpour.

I pushed the old door open and looked into the house, the lights were off and it would have been pitch black if my eyes didn't adjust, but as soon as they did it stopped. I rubbed my eyes, blinked furiously, but nothing changed, my eyes saw things as if I was human. Which was almost nothing…_that's weird_…I could barely see the outlines of the furniture and hallways, the front door opened out into the living room which was scattered with furniture. I stuck close to the wall for direction and support, each step I took further into the house, the heavier the weight was on my shoulders. This house was burdened with misfortune, a terrible misfortune. As I encountered the stairs I stood at the bottom, holding on to the rail and looking up the staircase, I felt dread seep through me. But before I could begin my accent up the stairs something caught my attention down the hall, a small scratching sound drew me to stand to the side of the stairs and gaze down the hall which lead to the back door. There was a dog flap on the door which let a slither of light filter through, the windows from the kitchen to the side of me also shed some light onto the hallway. I brought my pistol out and held it in the same fashion I'd seen so many actors do in movies, I aimed it at the door, ready for anything that threatened to jump out. As I passed the kitchen something disturbed the light that bathed the floor in front of me, it was a shadow of a human. Tall, masculine, and not to mention, big.

The shadow limped and dragged its leg, like it was injured and couldn't bear to lean any weight on it, its shoulder was also sagged like the bone had been dislocated. My nurse like instincts kicked in and I almost called out to the man, but then I remembered what Sir Integra had said. _"These monsters will look like zombies, they'll practically be zombies but under the control of the head vampire. Ghouls are deflowered humans who have been bitten by a vampire, they no longer control themselves and are at the will of the vampire. No doubt you can guess that a vampire will use them for violent needs, do not hesitate when facing a ghoul, because they won't hesitate to kill you. A shot through the head or heart will stop it in its track." _She had spoken with a harsh and serious tone, it was hard not to follow her orders. But she was asking me to abandon all of my training as a nurse, all my care and dedication, and simply kill them without a second thought? It was like asking a wild bird not to fly out of a cage. But I guess when I was faced with the decision- OH shit! Now I was sure this thing was a ghoul! It gurgled and groaned as it limped forwards, its limping leg had a huge chunk missing out of it which looked like it'd severed the femoral artery, how the thing wasn't dead already was a medical phenomenon. I held the pistol steady and aimed for the things temple, I tried to pull the trigger but a nearby photo of a family caught my attention, and stopped me in my tracks…_it's not human Alice! Put him out of his misery!_...I willed myself to raise the pistol once more, and without thought or feeling pulled the trigger. A deafening shot rang through the field along with a quiet thud, I took a quick and shaky breath in and slowly lowered the pistol, holding it by my side. "Rest in peace."

After turning and leaving the house I looked back on it, I still felt something was hiding in there, but urged myself to leave. Shaking my head I went to turn and begin my way back to the town, when I heard the scratching noise again. My sight had come back as soon as I stepped off of the porch, apparently my hearing had been dulled while I was in there as well, for now I could hear the scratching from where I was standing. As I looked back to the house, I could see straight through to the back door, the bundle of the fallen ghoul was still frozen on the floor. But another shadow blocked the light of the dog flap, again my human nature took over and I began walking towards the house…_poor thing must live here_…I thought to myself as I got closer. I could hear the snarl and growl of the animal before I reached the porch, now something really told me this dog was pissed off. I froze and took a step back, the dog jumped through the flap and sniffed at the bundle of ghoul, growled and turned it shining red eyes to me. The dog was a…ghoul?! It snarled and gnashed its teeth, dug its claws into the hard wood, its ears laid flat against its bleeding skull. The dog looked like it'd been to hell and back, and had also been enhanced with heightened senses and agility. By the time I had taken to assess the dog, it was already barrelling towards me, did the same principles apply with dogs?! A shot through the head and it was over? How would I hit the damn thing anyway, it moved so fast!

I had somehow made my way back into the village streets, lucky for me it was still crawling with ghouls. Hadn't Alucard killed the damn vampire yet?! The dog continued to chase me, and even now it ripped its way through the slow ghouls without remorse, you'd think they'd collaborate to take me down. Apparently not. The dog was hot on my heels as I to barrelled my way through the ghouls, shooting down as many as I could, but soon my bullets ran dry. A primal instinct of survival overtook me, and soon every emotion turned into a thought process, I no longer felt anything. I took the cartridges from the pistols and used them as throwing daggers, taking another two ghouls out, I used the guns in the same fashion, taking another two out. My speed increased but the dog was still keeping up, I had no idea where I was running, I just hoped the dog would get tired before I did. After another five minutes of running, I knew that wasn't going to happen, this dog was intent on killing me. I had to find some type of weapon to defend myself, a gun was out of the option, the thing was too fast and agile to shoot. Fists? Too dangerous, who knows what a single bite could do, after all, I wasn't a full vampire, and no one had mentioned animal ghouls. So I needed something that would create distance, but inflict serious damage…something like, a sword! But where could I find a sword in the middle of a small village? I suppose two fragments of metal would have to do, as I ran past them I quickly grasped them, and turned. The dog stopped a few meters away from me, it wasn't even panting as it set its beady eyes on me, it snarled and salvia dripped from its jaws. "Come on pooch, let's play fetch."

The dog barked and propelled itself from the ground, its legs forced it forwards at great speed, it was almost over in a second before I realised the thing lay dead on the ground. Two metal poles sticking from its head and chest, blood oozed from the wounds and soon caught the attention of the surrounding ghouls, I stepped back as they began feasting on the remains. Safely on the roof I held a hand over my mouth, preventing any smells or vomit to escape or invade, these people, no these things _were_ monsters. "What are they eating?" I jumped and took a fighting stance, before realising it was Alera. She stood looking down on the ghouls who crowded the dead dog, her pale skin contrasted her jet black hair, her red eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "Err, a dog." I spoke looking back to the group and loosening my stance, "A dog?" She looked round to me, I nodded sullenly, "No one told me animals could become ghouls." She was silent for a while, which made me look round to her, she was looking at me shocked. "What?" I asked clearly confused, she brought herself together, "We've never seen an animal turn into a ghoul, in fact that sounds almost impossible." I shrugged my shoulders, "The principles are the same aren't they?" She shook her head, "No. The 'virus' only works on humans, not animals. The DNA is different, between dogs and humans, we only know of the 'virus' which takes over humans." I frowned slightly, "So you're saying, that someone…created that thing?" she looked back to the group and nodded gravely.

Ohhh so someone could be creating ghouls?! And what's so important about the spooky house? All will be revealed~ ooooohohohoooohoo

R&R x3


End file.
